jlucustomsfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ: Creating new entries
'How to create a new entry in the JLU Customs Wiki' Creating a new character page Click the Add a page button or link that appears on almost any page. At this point a pop-up window appears asking for the page title. For custom characters' pages we are using *Only the superhero name, if it is unique (e.g.: Onomatopoeia). *The superhero name and some extra text in brackets, if the superhero name is not unique. (e.g., Aquagirl (Tula), Death (Endless)). *The character's civilian name if there is no superhero name (e.g., Lois Lane). *If the same character has had different names, add those more relevant, but no more than three (e.g., Lightning Lass / Light Lass). NOTE: if you don't know if the character name is unique, a good test is to put comics in Wikipedia to find out. Select the 'blank page' layout and then push the 'Add a Page' button. Editing the page step 1: Adding a gallery In the page editor, on top of the text area, there is a toolbar. Our wiki pages have almost no text (except of too obscure characters), so mainly the only thing to do is to add images into a gallery. To add a gallery do that there is a small button showing three frames. If you move the cursor on it it will say "Add a photo Gallery or slideshow". Yes, it is that button. Please follow these steps: *Click on it (a pop-up dialogue emerges). *Select 'Create gallery' (a pop-up window appears). *set up the gallery layout to center. *Then you can add images to the gallery with the Add a photo button (one at a time). You can choose images already in the JLU wikia or upload your own with the Upload photo. When uploading images about a custom action figure please use the following convention for caption text: name by name (e.g., Abin Sur by texgnome1). *IMPORTANT: once you finish adding photos to the Gallery, push the Finish '''button, otherwise the gallery won't be saved Editing the page step 2: Adding categories to a page Categories help grouping entries together and ease search. We don't expect everyone to make the accurate classifications we are doing (that is job for use, the site curators), but we ask everyone to add some basic categories. To add categories just click the '''add category button and start typing. While typing a pop-up list appears with existing categories to be chosen. If the category already exists please choose it, don't create a new one. We ask all users to add the following categories: *The starting letter for the character, in capital. For instance, an A'' for ''Aquagirl, O'' for ''Onomatopoeia. For characters with multiple names add one per name (e.g., A R S for Arsenal / Speedy /Red Arrow). For characters whose name starts with qualifiers such as Doctor, Dr.,'' Kid'', Mister, Mr., Miss, Professor... we also add the capital letter of the second word (e.g., D O for Doctor Occult). *The fictional universe/publisher/company this character belongs to (DC, Marvel, Image.... ). Start typing the universe name and then choose it from the pop-up list. *The main team(s) it has been member of. Start typing the team name and choose it from the pop-up list. If it is not there then type the full name of the team and press enter. For more advanced users and Comic Trivia experts, you can show your mastery by also adding information about: *A subline or subuniverse, if relevant (Milestone, Vertigo) *A comic event that was of outmost relevance for that character or marked its (re)creation (e.g., Blackest Night) *The name(s) of the TV show(s) it has appeared in. *The name(s) of the Movie(s) it has appeared in. *The name(s) of the Video Game(s) it has appeared in. We will keep some housecleaning in the categories, so you may find out that the categories you introduced are edited/changed later. Editing the page step 3. Publishing the page This is the last step (IMPORTANT): push the '''Publish '''button. If not the page won't be created! Category:Browse